My Baby
by pandacheeze
Summary: Cora x Fem!Law AU. Law and her team put up a glamorous show at a performance contest. Rocinante never knew that his girlfriend could be this seductive.


This is the result of me reading Oda's Supernova gender bend SBS corner while listening to my old Jesse CD.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

My Baby © Jesse McCartney

* * *

Rocinante sits patiently in his seat in the dark. He gets the front audience row, which is reserved for the friends and family of the teams. Despite the lack of light, he can make out some movement on the stage. It's the team getting into their positions.

The tall male wonders which figure is his dear Law.

Recently, the dark-haired woman told him that she was going to be a dancer for her friend, Sanji, who got into the finals of a singing competition and decided that he wanted some backup dancers to spice up his performance. Rocinante's been busy with work lately and hasn't had the time to even watch them practice. Like everyone else currently in the studio, this will be the first time that the blond will see Law's team carry out the 'slow and sexy song' (as Law had put it). He hasn't seen Law and her friends since morning because apparently, the girls are very serious about preparing their clothes and hair and whatnot to perfection.

The lights are finally switched on at the same time that the blond hears the first mellow notes of the song. Sanji is standing in the middle with a microphone stand. There are a total of four dancers, two on either side of the singer. Other than Law, there are her friends Nami, Vivi, and Rebecca, but Rocinante has his eyes on one girl only.

The pretty boy starts singing.

 _She steps to the groove  
Her body in tune  
She stops the whole room  
She got to everybody_

Law's clad in an ocean blue sequin dress with a V-neck that reaches down almost to her belly button, displaying the splendid swell of her breasts. The hem ends some good inches above the knees so the audience get a nice view of her long legs. Law usually likes to dress in loose, comfortable clothing. Rocinante is familiar with all that lie beneath the baggy hoodies, but this is his first time seeing her flaunt so much of that mocha skin in public.

 _The red of her lips  
So hard to resist  
The curve to her hips  
I gotta tell somebody_

Her lips are painted a luscious, tantalizing scarlet. She does a twirl that emphasizes the roundness of her backside and the chandelier earrings sway to her moves.

 _She throws me a sign  
A wink and a smile  
I stopped on a dime  
Could she be looking at me_

Law's eyes meet Rocinante's. She flutters her long eyelashes and smiles at him while biting her lower lips invitingly. The blond doesn't know if she's just acting or really teasing him, but she's definitely gotten him under her spell.

 _I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa whoa_

The smoky eyeshadow make those golden eyes seem like a pair of smoldering suns.

 _The kind of girl you could only ever pray for  
All the cameras flashing like  
oh no no no no_

She raises her arms above her head, which pushes her breasts together and draws his attention to the alluring cleavage once more. Rocinante discreetly shifts in his seat, thinking that he should _not_ have worn tight jeans today.

 _Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby_

After the show, Rocinante plows through the backstage crowd and whisks Law off to their place, not even waiting to hear if her team won or not.

They walk through their door and he ducks down to claim her mouth, hands roving all over her, all the while guiding her further inside.

Law's not walking backwards fast enough for his liking so he lifts her to the bedroom. He sheds both of their clothes, coaxes those caramel-colored thighs apart, and sinks into her core with a groan.

Outside she's soft and supple, surrendering to his every touch.

Inside she's warm and wet, welcoming his every thrust.

When the pitch of her moans rise higher and higher, signaling her upcoming release, the taller male pulls back from a kiss, hips never ceasing their rolling, so he can see Law at her most erotic moment.

Amber eyes roll back and squeeze shut as the black-haired beauty reaches her orgasm and gives a long, gratified cry.

Her expression is so beautiful, so captivating.

He wedges his hands under her back to pull their bodies together in a tight hug, feeling her ample mounds being squashed against his hard chest. He nuzzles her temple, inhales her scent.

Rocinante tries to hold on to the magnificent feeling of making love to her. He really does. But then Law starts mewling and clenching again because of another wave of climax, her tightness and her sweet voice right beside his ear take him down with her as well this time. He closes his eyes and comes. It's intense, as if he's spilling his soul into Law.

When he's totally spent, he rolls them to the side so that Law's on top and not crushed by him anymore. She lifts her hips a bit to let him slip out of her.

"I'm not complaining, Cora-san, but what exactly got you all excited just now?" she asks hazily from where her face is next to his neck.

"None other than you," he replies and winds his arms around his baby.


End file.
